


Fear of Thunderstorms *Leopika

by JudeMathis



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fear, M/M, One Shot, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, otp, otp prompts, otpisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: otpisms - OTP #260 Imagine Person A of your OTP being terrified of lightning and thunder and going to Person B for help. They then end up cuddling and Person B sings and does everything they can to calm Person A down.





	

**Kurapika's pov**

I was sound asleep in the guest room that was in Leorio's apartment since I would be staying here for a few days possibly even longer. I was snuggled into the blanket resting easily while Leorio most likely was up studying. My eyes flickered slightly as I thought I heard a booming sound with some flashing lights. The loud booming sound entered my ears jerking me awake as I knew that it was storming outside. I hated storms since I was little because I never really liked the noise that the thunder made. The lightning made it difficult to sleep because of the flashing that caused the entire room to light up. The lightning was the one thing that I hated the most since it always reminded me about what happened to my clan. The way that the lightning can move always makes me think of those flames I saw that night. I jumped at the sound of the booming thunder holding onto the blanket as my shoulders trembled. Tears pricked at my eyes while I was actually too scared to move to get to Leorio. I hid my face into my knees as I hugged myself while tears started to roll down my cheeks. 

I jumped once again from another loud crash of thunder deciding to run to Leorio. I knew that he would be able to help me calm down since he knew about the fear that I had. I left the room moving quickly to reach Leorio's room so that I wouldn't have to be alone for the rest of the night. I was almost to his room before I ran into someone's chest since they were most likely leaving the bathroom. I almost fell, but a pair of familiar arms wrapped around me 

"Kurapika? Are you okay?" 

I looked up seeing that Leorio was the one who was holding me as I still had tear tracks resting against my cheeks. I shook my head though burying my face into his chest. My shoulders were trembling as Leorio started to rub my back gently to comfort me 

"Come on, let's go lay down okay?" 

I nodded leaning into his hand before Leorio walked me to his room so that we would be able to lay down. I stayed close to him clinging as I hid my face once I heard the loud sounds from the thunder. 

We soon reached Leorio's room as he sat me down on the bed ruffling my hair gently. I leaned into his hand closing my eyes before we both laid down on the bed. I moved so that my head was resting against his warm chest. He rested his hand on my back starting to rub it gently as a way to help me relax. I stayed close to him as Leorio placed a kiss on my forehead 

"Get some rest, Kurapika. Everything is going to be okay." 

I nodded as I felt reassured by his words and touch making me focus on him instead of the storm 

"Thank you Leorio." 

I closed my eyes snuggled into his chest staying close to him. I felt myself starting to calm down as I knew that everything was going to be okay. 

 


End file.
